


I should have noticed

by Saratoga3



Series: Haikyuu!! sickfics and suffering. [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Exhaustion, Fainting, Hurt/Comfort, I'm soft for them, Kinda, Kuroo best captain and friend, Like, M/M, Overworking, Sickfic, lookk at that height difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saratoga3/pseuds/Saratoga3
Summary: So maybe exams and practice at the same time is a bit too much.
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke
Series: Haikyuu!! sickfics and suffering. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1474574
Comments: 6
Kudos: 202





	I should have noticed

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!  
> Guess who got a laptop for christmas? Maybe now I'll be able to post more since I can write in my room, but who knows what my lazy ass will do.  
> Anyway, hope you enjoy it!

_"Hey, are you alright?" Yaku appeared in front of the locker he had been staring at. "Yeah, just a bit tired." He assured. His pocket size boyfriend knew it was exam time, so he wasn't questioned any further._

In retrospect, though, he probably should have told the older how crappy he'd actually been feeling. Now, in the middle of their practice match, he wasn't able to even breathe properly. He felt the excruciating pain of not getting enough oxigen into your sistem, his limbs aching for a bit of rest. But why now? He was certain he knew how to breathe, it was easy and he had been doing it for the past sixteen years, yet how comes it felt like the most foreing task ever?

"Nice receive!" He heard from behind him. He saw Kenma tossing the ball, which was undoubtedly meant for him. He ran, jumped and spiked as usual, maybe a bit too hard. He landed on shaking, unsteady feet, taking a step backwards to avoid falling. His skin felt really hot, yet really cold, and his vision started to swim. "Out!" A shout. He guessed they were talking about his spike, but he didn't know anymore, the flow of the game unknown to him. "Oi, Lev, the hell you think you're doing, huh?!" Was that Yaku? It had to be Yaku, only his boyfriend yelled like that. He tried to turn around to look at the libero, but his body couldn't take it anymore as his knees gave up under his weight. He landed on his butt, feeling terribly dizzy and disoriented. His perception of temperature was still a mess, and he felt so, so tired. Maybe he could take a short nap? Yeah, that sounded so great. He closed his eyes and let his consciousness fade, his body starting to fall, but he was caught by Kuroo, closely followed by Yaku. He leaned completely on his captain, releasing a relaxed sight. "Lev. Lev, look at me" He opened his eyes slightly, just enough to see a blur that looked like his senpai's face. "Kuroo-san, I'm tired" He slured out. As if to prove his point, he relax completely against the body supporting him, promptly falling asleep. "He's got a fever, I think he overworked himself. Let's move him to the benches" He got up and, with Yaku's help, managed to lay him on the bench. Yaku sat down and pillowed Lev's head on his lap. He ran his fingers through the younger's incredibly soft hair.

Kuroo approached them again a bit later. "We called his sister. She said she'll be here in half an hour. How is he?" The black-haired boy looked worriedly at their ace-to-be. "He's still sleeping" He looked up at Kuroo, regret and sadness obvious in his eyes. "I should have noticed, Kuroo. He told me he was tired, and I knew he was studying and staying late for extra practice. I should have realised, I should have told him to rest. What kind of boyfriend am I?" He was now fighting back his tears, tears out of frustation and self dissapointment. " 'at's not true" Said the Russian in a tired manner. "Yaku-san is amazing, and I love you. You're the best boyfriend ever" He rolled a bit so he was now laying on his side, his face hidden in the libero's stomach. "I love you too" That was the last thing he heard before falling asleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, it was really short. But I think I wrote all that needed to be written. Maybe I'll touch it up at some point, who knows.


End file.
